Portia Carpenter
Portia Carpenter Biography S5= The New Ginger Portia and several of her cheerleading friends are at the carnival; when she sees Dinah and Trevor, she introduces herself to Trevor. She comments on how adorable Dinah and Trevor are together while on the bumper cars, and asks if they are dating. When Dinah denies it, Portia seems to be slightly disappointed, and says that they should be dating as they look really sweet together. She casually mentions that she took a few pictures of the two, and posted them on Instagram. After showing them the picture, she smiles and tells the two to have fun, before walking away. Dinah and Trevor talk about Bree for a short moment; according to Dinah, she is "a bitch who is out to get her." Personality She is beautiful, popular, and a complete snob. As a captain of the Cheerios, Portia walks around with an air of superiority over the other students. Her strive for popularity stems from her family expecting her to be the perfect daughter, which often puts a lot of pressure on her. Portia is manipulative and conceited, such as using her injury to win prom queen, tricking Mason into having a crush on Dinah to keep Trevor from hanging out with her, framing Val to Sue about her having cocaine in her locker and some all over her uniform which got Val kicked off the Cheerios, due to jealousy; discouraging Trevor joining The Losers, all because she didn't want to risk her popularity or switching babies from a different family to think that her siblings belong to a different family. However, when Portia's quest to popularity finally met its downfall and she was no longer the captain and popular, Portia became a more vulnerable person and she also began to appreciate the kindness and support her glee club teammates showed her. She is also shown to be very religious, though her actions often contradicts her morals. Relationships Trevor Scott= Trevor-Portia Relationship (Tretia) Trevor starts dating Portia because he knows he won't get made fun of when he dates her, even though he knows that she is very mean. However, Trevor breaks up with Portia when she crosses a line by insulting Dinah. Since then, Portia has shown a strong interest in Trevor, although she admits in Sadie Hawkins that she just doesn't want Dinah to have Trevor over her. |-| Dinah Robinson= Dinah-Portia Relationship (Pornah) The rivalry began when Portia and other members of the football team made fun of Dinah, in the cafeteria. This rivalry continues when Portia dates Trevor Scott, whom Dinah also has a crush on. When Portia and Trevor break up, Portia blames Dinah. This is believed to be the foundation of her bitterness towards her. Portia then "befriends" Dinah and manipulates into believing that she is lesbian. This then culminates to Dinah becoming a transgender. |-| Joe Heart= Joe-Portia Relationship (Jortia) Joe and Portia didn't interact with each other during the first half of Season Five. Joe began to have some feelings for Portia sense he aided her after her breakup with Trevor and they bonded together as they decided to go on and date. Songs S5= ;Solos Song lamisd.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Grease Lighting Losers)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee Song injrkmr.jpg|Jealousy (A Picture from Life's Other Side)|link=Jealousy Song ssdiy.jpg|Shining Star (Child Star)|link=Shining Star ;Duets Song ihejd.jpg|Everybody Talks (Trevor) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=Everybody Talks Song_sgdb.JPG|Two Is Better Than One (Joe) (Love Has Found a Way)|link=Two Is Better Than One Song ltb.jpg|Love To Burn (Dinah) (The Show Must Go On)|link=Love To Burn ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S6= ;Duets Gaia_239.png|Run To You (Joe) (A New Beginning)|link=Run To You Song dmc.png|Drive My Car (Joe) (Double Dance)|link=Drive My Car Song ygthyla.png|You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (Joe) (Double Dance)|link=You've Got To Hide Your Love Away Song_23www.jpg|(I Can't Help) I'm Falling In Love (Joe) (Neon)|link=(I Can't Help) I'm Falling In Love ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character